


thought you were dead

by vvaallii



Category: These Violent Delights Series - Chloe Gong
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, benedict and marshell reunion, horrible writing, i had to cover my eyes while writing this lol, lmao idk their ship name, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvaallii/pseuds/vvaallii
Summary: Marshall is finally allowed to see Benedict. He has no idea what to expect. um yeah .
Relationships: Benedikt Montagov/Marshall Seo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	thought you were dead

**Author's Note:**

> i finished these violent delights last night and absolutely loved it. i tried to write reunion..  
> um so i wanted this to have a serious and desperate tone but idk if that worked out. there are probably some historical inaccuracies. sorry.   
> also ik this is extremely highly unlikely but im gonna say it anyway since there's only like 5 works for this series. if somehow you are chloe gong please don't read this lmao, contains badly written smut about your amazing characters.

As it turned out, Juliette had in fact, lied. 

Marshall Seo had now been in this bloody house for three months. Three months he had stayed here utterly alone except for the weekly supplies Juliette would bring. He had tried to befriend the spiders but then they had gone and died on him in a couple days so Marshall had given up. Day-in day-out thoughts of Benedict plagued his thoughts. If Benedict cared even half of what Marshall cared for him then he couldn’t imagine the grief he must be going through.   
A loud noise interrupted his brooding and Juliette appeared in front of him. 

“Tyler’s dead.”

A wave of many emotions washed over Marshall. He could live again but the relief of that drowned in worry. What was going to happen now. How would they tell Roma and Benedict?

“Come on, I don’t have all night.”

Benedict braced himself and stood up. 

He pushed the door open and entered Benedict’s apartment. Marshall just stood in the hallway, letting the cold night air in. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had no idea what to expect and was terrified. He flung out his hands. 

“You can do it Marshall.” Juliette’s soft voice came from behind him.

He felt her hand press gently into his back, urging him forward. He walked through the familiar corridors and as he grew closer to the kitchen he could hear soft voices. Marshall assumed they were Benedict and Roma.   
He stopped at the kitchen door and let Juliette step in front of him. She opened the door, while Marshall stepped out of sight, due to their plan. 

“The only thing I can say is that I’m sorry and it was for both of your safety.” 

“Juliette what are talking about?” Roma furrowed his brow.

“Just trust me.” Juliette pleaded.

Marshall chose that moment to step into the doorway. He just stood there. The whole room froze. Roma’s mouth had fallen open, but Marshall’s eyes locked onto to Benedict. His cheeks were hollow and he could tell he had lost a lot of weight. His skin had a greyish tone and there were dark bags hanging under his tired eyes. Even looking like that he was as beautiful as he had always been, the moonlight reflecting off his hair.   
Marshall watched as Benedict tried to form words and his expression turned from shock to pain and then something Marshall couldn’t read.   
“Fuck.” Roma breathed and Marshall drew his attention to his old friend.   
Suddenly Roma rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him. Marshall returned the embrace and held tight. It was so good to see Roma after so long and he let himself relax a little. Letting go of Roma, Marshall stepped back and braced himself to face Benedict. “I-.”

Benedict cut him off, his face a picture of rage. “WHO ARE YOU?” He shouted, stepping forward. “I WATCHED YOU DIE. I FELT YOU DIE? THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE.”  
“Ben-,” Marshall started. 

Benedict grasped the collar of Marshall’s coat and walked him back until his back slammed against the wall and let Benedict hit him, his fists lacking conviction. Marshall gasped as he stared into Benedict’s haunted eyes. From the corner of his eye, he vaguely registered Roma and Juliette slipping out of the room.

“NO. NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND I MOURNED YOU, THIS CAN’T BE REAL.” Benedict shook him. 

Marshall grasped his wrists and flipped their bodies, pining Benedict wrists against the wall beside his head. 

“Benedict, please I know you’re angry, I know you’re confused, but this is me. I’m alive. Juliette didn’t actually shoot me, she gave me that potion thing.” He looked at Benedict with desperation. Benedict was breathing heavily, his face slowly collapsing.   
“I – no, Mars please I can’t, if this is some kind of sick joke.” Benedict’s eyes were tearing up.

Marshall took his face in his hands leaning in so that they were inches apart. He starred into Benedict’s eyes.   
“]Nothing has ever been more painful than leaving you and I’m so incredibly sorry.” He proceeded to tell Benedict a memory of the two of them from a few years ago. His voice broke and tears dripped down his face. 

When he had finished Benedict’s face crumpled and he embraced Marshall, wrapping his arm around him, sobbing. Marshall held the back his head and rubbed his other hand up and down Benedict’s back. 

They stood like that. Time did not exist. The rotten world outside their small bubble did not exist. Clinging onto each other, both praying that the moment was real, that they would never have to live without each other again. 

Benedict pulled back, locking eyes with Marshall. “You’re real, you’re really here.”

Marshall let Benedict slide his hands up and down his body, as if he was trying to make sure Marshall was solid. \

“I’m here, Ben.” He said softly.   
He reached up to brush the stray tears off Benedict’s cheeks with his thumbs, his hands cupping his cheeks. Marshall had never known anyone as strong as Benedict, who got up again and again, refusing to be defeated. He finally let himself admit it. He loved Benedict. More than Roma, more than anyone he had ever known. And in a very different way. All he wanted was for Benedict to be happy. When this madness was over, Marshall promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help Benedict lead the life he wanted. Not the life mixed with treachery.   
Without thinking, Marshall surged forward and crushed his lips against Benedict’s. He needed to be closer, he needed to make sure Benedict knew when he was too afraid to say the words. He moved his lips against Benedict’s soft ones but Benedict gently pushed him away. Marshall gulped. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”   
Marshall turned to walk away in embarrassment but then before he knew what was happening, he was pinned against the wall once again and Benedict was kissing him. Marshall groaned against his mouth and open his lips for him as Benedict kissed him with and desperation. Marshall hands found their way to Benedict’s chest up and under his shirt. He traced the hard muscles and soft skin, kissing him fervently. Benedict slid his tongue into Marshall’s mouth and he was gone. Marshall had wanted this for so long he couldn’t remember what it was like to not want the other boy. Their tongues fought and Benedict nipped Marshall’s lip as they came up for air and then went on to kissing his was along Marshall’s jaw. Marshall threw his head back against the wall, letting out a moan. He didn’t care if anyone heard, not right now, not when he could barely think and his senses were exploding with Benedict. Just Benedict. 

“Jagiya-,” 

Marshall gasped as he registered the word. Benedict had just- Benedict had just called him jagiya. 

“I love you.” The words rushed out of his mouth before Marshall could stop them. “I love you so much Benedict, I – I just need you to know that. It’s ok it you don’t feel the-.”

Benedict shushed him with his lips and then pulled back a centimetre. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” his voice deep and dangerous. “I’m sorry I was too stupid to realise until you were gone. I’m so sorry, but please don’t think for a minute that I don’t love you. Because I do. I love you Marshall Seo.”

Tears began to form in Marshall’s eyes as he kissed Benedict fiercely. Benedict’s stepped closer so that their hips touched and his thigh slid between Marshall’s. 

“Ah, Ben…”  
He found the buttons of Benedict’s shirt searching for permission before tearing his shirt open and off his slim shoulders. Benedict slid his hands under Marshall’s shirt and drew it up over his head, breaking the kiss to do so. For a moment they just stood like that, starring into each other’s eyes. 

“Do you want-??

“Yes.” Marshall breathed. “Yes, Ben, yes.”

Benedict reached forward to grasp the buckle of Marshall’s pants. Marshall shuddered as he slowly unclasped the buckle and pulled the belt out, his eyes focused on Marshall’s. When Benedict’s hands move to either side of his hips, Marshall covered his hands with his own and pushed down, stepping out of his trousers. The Benedict picked Marshall up like a child, his arms under his knees and back. Marshall kissed his pecks as Benedict carried them into this bedroom. His tongue flicked over his nipple and Benedict stumbled, tossing Marshall onto the bed growling. Marshall smirked at him, watching him step out of his pants and walking over to the bed. Marshall slid back so that his head was resting on the pillow and Benedict crawled up, bracing himself over Marshall, his dark hair hanging down, clouding his face. Marshall was filled with so much want, he had never felt like this before. Benedict reconnected their lips and Marshall placed his hands on Benedict’s hips and pulled down so that their crotches grinded against each other. Fire raced through Marshall’s veins and he arched up against Benedict. 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me Seo.” Benedict moved to suck on his neck. 

“So long as I die with you,” murmured Marshal as he wrapped his legs around Benedict and his hands grazed along his back. 

Benedict sat back and slid his hands down Marshall’s chest until they reached the waist band of Marshall’s underwear. His eyes searched for permission and when they found it, they pulled the pulled slowly down. Marshall lifted his hips to help get them off quicker. His hard cock sprang free.   
Benedict’s eyes widened and Marshall’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Benedict moved forward and brought his mouth back to meet Marshall’s. 

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” Benedict whispered against his lips.

Marshall kissed him back, desperate and harsh, he rocked against Benedict, needing the contact. He felt Benedict slip his underwear off and suddenly their cocks were touching, skin on skin. 

“Oh, Ben.” Marshall moaned.   
Benedict laughed against his chest and ground his hips down harder. Marshall gasped. The feeling of Benedict so close to him, the pre-cum slipping between them, was maddening. Marshall flipped the over so that he was on top. 

“Ben, are you sure?”

“Mars,” Benedict reached to cup Marshall’s face. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, and call me selfish, but with knowing that you want this, I need it. I thought you were dead for three months. I nearly died myself, I never knew what you were to me until you were gone. I love you and I really want this if you want it too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Marshall kissed down Benedict’s chest, his lips latching onto one of his nipples, while his hand found the other one. Benedict squirmed underneath him, letting out a moan.   
“Do you have?” Marshall left the question open.

“In the left draw.”

He reached over fumbling for the supplies and brought the back, placing them on the bed. Marshall squeezed the oil onto his fingers. He looked to Benedict to make sure. He nodded so Marshall slid down the bed, opening Benedict’s legs.   
“Mars…”

Marshall moved to brush his lips along the side of Benedict’s cock and felt him shudder. He moved his fingers to his hole, playing with the skin around it. Slowly Marshall slid a finger inside him. Benedict gasped and moaned. Marshall kissed back up his chest to re-join their lips as he opened Benedict up. Soon he added a second finger and then a third. Marshall brushed against a certain spot and Benedict moaned louder. 

“Shh, baby.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Marshall giggled and pulled his fingers out. 

“Are you ready?” Marshall asked starring into Benedict’s eyes. 

“Please hurry up.”

“Of course, of course.”

Marshall took the condom out of the packet and rolled it on his dick. He braced his hands on Benedict’s hips, aligned himself and slid in. Marshall moaned at the feeling as he bottomed out. He leant over Benedict, encircling him his arms, kissing his lips. 

“You can move now, Mars.” 

Marshall slowly slipped out and back in again and again. He built up a rhythm and as he thrusted into Benedict waves of bliss flowed through him nerves were on fire and he thought he would surely die from this pleasure. The sound of slapping skin and ragged breathing filled the room as they both creeped closer to the edge.   
Benedict wound his hands through Marshall’s hair, tugging it and moaning into his mouth. 

“I’m close Seo.”

“Ooh so formal are we?” Marshall panted.

“Once again, fuck you.”

“Hmm I don’t think you’re in the position to say things like that.”

Benedict clenched around him and Marshall shuddered, grinding deeper into Benedict. Marshall started moving faster. Benedict came with a load moan and Marshall fucked him through it. Benedict had his head thrown back and his eyes rolled up with pleasure. Marshall thrust once more and climaxed with a groan. Pleasure bright and burning flooded through him. 

“Fuck.” Marshall huffed out. 

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Marshall. The sound of their heavy breaths mixed with the late night noises of Shanghai. Marshall’s mind wondered to the thoughts he had been trying to keep back the whole time. 

“What, what are going to do? No one can know, it’ll be the end of us.” Marshall couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice. 

“I know jagiya, but for now, sleep. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

Benedict guided Marshall’s head to rest on his chest and Marshall relaxed slightly. 

“I love you Mars.”

Marshall relaxed fully against Benedict. “I love you more.”

“No, now good night.”

Marshall let the exhaustion over take him and left their problems till the morning as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
